


Just Like This

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days being an archangel who has basically entirely cut himself off from heaven is hard. Sam helps him a lot, but sometimes just being there isn’t enough. Sometimes he needs more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595562.html?thread=83146346#t83146346) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Some days being an archangel who has basically entirely cut himself off from heaven is hard. Sam helps him a lot, but sometimes just being there isn’t enough. Sometimes he needs more.

On nights like that, they always get a nicer hotel room, somewhere with thick enough walls that no one will call the cops if things get a little too loud. The ability to order room service is also a bonus in Gabriel’s mind, even if Sam frowns at him when he orders the entire dessert menu. But it was totally worth it when they got the chance because it meant they could both let go, though in very different ways.

On those days, Gabriel would suppress his powers because it allowed him to really feel in a way he didn’t normally. And it made the fact that his human boyfriend was so much bigger and stronger than his non-angelic vessel even more apparent.

“C’mon, Samsquatch,” Gabriel taunts, standing naked while Sam is still removing layer after layer of clothing. “You sure are slow!”

“I’ll show you slow,” Sam mutters as he finishes disrobing. Quick as can be, he darts over to Gabriel, picking him up and tossing him onto the bed.

Gabriel bounces on the mattress, breath leaving him in a whoosh as his arousal picks up. He loves the way Sam can manhandle him like this. “Just like this,” he says, a little smug as Sam crawls up onto the bed, easy shadowing his entire body.

“You like this?” Sam asks, pressing their bodies together and letting Gabriel feel how much he likes this too.

“Yeah,” Gabiel breaths out, the word turning into a moan as Sam finds the best angle to slide their dicks together, hot and hard and just this side of too much dry friction.

Somewhere, Sam finds lube, and it gets even better. He fingers Gabriel open, drinking in his moans of pleasure, then positions them until Gabriel is on his hands and knees. They fuck like that, Sam’s chest covering Gabriel’s entire back, his big hands completely encasing Gabriel’s smaller ones, until they’re both spent and the spoon underneath the body warmed sheets. Gabriel loves the way Sam can so easily lead him like this, loves the way he feels so warm and loved in the shelter of the larger man’s body.

They’ll stay the night at the hotel, fucking and eating and pretending for a little while that they’re just two normal humans without the constant stress of heaven and hell and monsters. In the morning Gabriel will stop suppressing his powers and they’ll go back to normal, or as normal as their lives get, but for now they can stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
